06 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Kino Teleferii "W piątą stronę świata" (6): "Ciężka robota" - serial TP 10.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92 Kajaki - półfinały Tenis stołowy - finał singla mężczyzn. Lekka atletyka. Boks - półfinały ok. 12.00 Wiadomości (w przerwie transmisji) 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kino Teleferii "Powrót Grubego" serial TP 16.40 Teleexpress 17.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92 Koszykówka mężczyzn - półfinały. Lekka atletyka - finały. Pływanie synchroniczne 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zawód policjant" (6): "Przeboje z dawnych lat" - serial prod. USA 21.30 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92 Lekka atletyka. Zapasy w stylu wolnym - finały. Szermierka. Koszykówka mężczyzn ok. 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne (w przerwie transmisji) 0.30 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Nowe przygody He-Mana"- serial animowany dla dzieci prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Łemkowie'92 - "Od Rusala do Jana" 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" (84) - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle (powt.) 19.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92 Lekka atletyka. Gimnastyka artystyczna - eliminacje 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Bez znieczulenia - program publicystyczny Wiesława Walendziaka 21.55 Galimatias, czyli kogel mogel II" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1989) 23.30 Wspólna Europa (9): Normy i standardy (1) 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let’s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Full House — serial komediowy 21.30 Murphy Brown — serial obycz.—komed. 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hunter — serial krym. 0.30 Fashion TV — w świecie mody 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Siatkówka na plaży, kobiety zawodowcy, Las Vegas 9.30 Wyścigi drągów, Atlanta, Georgia 10.00 Tenis, Magazyn Schweppes 10.30 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa Skandynawii — migawki 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Bowling, Palma de Mailorca 13.00 Motocyklowy rajd zawodowców Camela, San Jose, Kalifornia 13.30 Wyścigi starych samochodów, Columbus, Ohio 14.00 Wyścigi Camela 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Bowling, Dallas—Huston w Tokio 17.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 18.00 Mistrzostwa Świata enduro, runda 8, Szwecja 18.30 Motocyklowy rajd zawodowców Camela, Springfield, Ilinois 19.30 Siatkówka na plaży, turniej kobiet, Hermosa Beach, Kalifornia 20.30 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi — magazyn 21.30 Rajd Camela 22.30 Piłka nożna, mecz Yomiuri Japonia — Eintracht Frankfurt 24.00 Siatkówka na plaży, turniej kobiet 1.00 Motocyklowy rajd zawodowców, Sacramento, Kalifornia MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telef. wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV’s MTVIVA Barcelona — Ray Cokes w Barcelonie 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — inf. muz. 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 3 wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV,s MTVIVA Barcelona — Ray Cokes w Barcelonie 1.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tie Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.50 CHiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa— telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial USA 20.15 Mini Playback—Show — dzieci naśladują gwiazdy 21.10 Wołanie o pomoc — dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 22.10 BAT 21 — film wojenny USA, 1987 0.10 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.35 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 CHiPs 4.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional—Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt (powt. z soboty) 9.30 Hotel 10.20 Wiener Madeln 12.00 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral, serial famil. 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glucksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Die Verschwörer — im Namen der Gerechtigkeit — serial krym. USA 21.15 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! 22.15 Spiegel TV — Reportage 22.50 Wiadomości i sport 23.00 Ab in die Ewigkeit (Happy Brithay to Me) — kanad. film fab., 1980 0.55 McGyver